Wandering Souls
by Sodoshiin
Summary: A trowa and quatre fic. I don't know exactly where it's going yet. Not happy so far. take place a few years after the series. only first part in e-mails between the two, the next will be full story.


Wandering Souls…

By Sodoshiin

Warning: I have NO clue where the next part is going. Might have lemons, might not.  The next part WILL be story though. No more e-mail.  Please R&R  ^_^    More to come

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject: Hi Trowa! ^_^

Date: September 13th

Hi! I haven't talked to you in a while! I didn't know if you were still alive! Haha! I don't know if you still have this address but if you do I'd like it if you'd reply or something. Everything here is great! My sister is getting married in a few days. We've all been pretty busy. We just got back from the summer cottage a few days ago. I would have contacted you sooner but there aren't any phone lines there. I tried mailing your other address but I received no reply. That's why I'm really hoping you get this one. Have you heard from any of the others? I've seen Duo a few times. Are Heero and Wufei doing alright? It's been so long since I've heard from either of them. Duo and I were planning on getting together some time in December, maybe around Christmas. You're welcome to come as well. We both miss you very much.

Your friend,

Quatre

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: Hi Trowa! ^_^

Date: September 19th

Haven't heard from the others.

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  Want to come over?

Date: September 20th

I'm glad you got the e-mail! Where have you been? How have you been doing? Is your sister well? We miss her coffee down here if you can believe it. ^_^  Trowa, I miss you so much! We have to get together! I'm sure Duo would like to see you as well. Would you like to come for Christmas? Bring your sister. Duo's planning on arriving on the 21st with Hilde. 

Quatre

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: Want to come over?

Date: September 27th

I'll talk it over with Katherine.

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  (no subject)

Date: September 28th

I'll talk it over with Katherine

Alright.  I forgot to give this to you in my last e-mail.  255-446-0304. It's my phone number. Call me whenever you have the time. I'm usually home a lot around this time of the year. I'd like to know how you're doing. It's really really good to hear from you… I was kind of hoping you might come a few days before Duo does? So we can spend some time together? Maybe head up to the theatre like we did in Canada.  There's a little place here that puts on a good production. 

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  (no subject)

Date: October 11th

I'm just e-mailing wondering if you received the last one. I hadn't heard anything in a while and was hoping everything was alright. Please e-mail back as soon as you can?

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Date: October 20th

I'll think about Canada.

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  (no subject)

Date: October 20th

You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If me e-mailing is making you uncomfortable as well just let me know and I'll stop.

Quatre

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Date: October 21st

I didn't say it bothered me. I said I'll talk Canada over with Katherine. What else do you want me to do?

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  (no subject)

Date: October 22nd

I didn't say it didn't bother me.

You didn't have to.

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Date: October 24th

We can't just pretend nothing happened Quatre.

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  (no subject)

Date: October 25th

So we're just going to stew over it for the rest of our lives? I don't CARE what happened anymore. That was a long time ago. We were younger. We did foolish things. I'm willing to forgive the both of you for acting the way you did. Only if you can forgive me for the way I reacted. I should have said something sooner.

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Date: October 27th

It's not a good idea that we get back together for a visit. Especially if Duo's going to be there.

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  (no subject)

Date: October 28th

Well "fuck you" too Trowa.

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Date: November 18th

First off: What Heero and I did was NOT a mistake. We knew what we were doing when we did it and just because it hurt you doesn't mean it was wrong. You never acted interested and you never said anything.

Second: Just because you forgive me, or SAY you do, doesn't mean I forgive YOU.

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  (no subject)

Date: November 19th

  
  
I am not the greatest person. I can see why some may dislike me. I can see why some people are shallow and cruel and completely tacktless. I can't hold lack of tact against anyone. I WILL however hold lack of remorse against someone when they have hurt me. Especially when I thought that they were a good friend.  
  


Maybe you just don't want to talk to me anymore. Maybe you're too good for me. If this is true, then I hope you have better luck in the future finding friends that don't mind the occasional dagger in the blind spot. Or ones that can expect it. I know I didn't and boy... what a surprise.

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Date: November 20th

I sent that last e-mail without really thinking I guess. The bottom line is that I thought I loved Heero. I had no idea how you felt about me. I didn't mean to push you away like that. If I could have changed things I would have. I would have told you right off the bat like I should have. There's nothing we can do about it now. 

Actually I did hear from Wufei about a week before your first e-mail. He and Heero are doing fine. I didn't speak with Heero…probably for the same reason I was afraid to speak to you. I don't know how I can really feel guilty about what Heero and I had, but for some reason I do.

But what you did was wrong. You know it was wrong. You hurt Duo, and you hurt Heero, and you hurt me. Duo didn't know about Heero and I either, you know that. All you did was make things more uncomfortable for all of us. Heero and Duo haven't spoken to each other since.

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  (no subject)

Date: November 21tst

Then maybe Heero should have broken things off with Duo before he went off to you. All I did was show Duo what was really going on. Sure, the way I did it wasn't the greatest but it sure got the point across. That's how I found out remember? The only difference is that you weren't sleeping with me before you went off to Heero.

If you were so madly in love with Heero, imagine this:

You haven't told him how you felt. You wanted to but you couldn't find the right time, or the right way. You stirred on about it until you just couldn't take it anymore. He was perfect and he was probably just as lonely as you were.

Instead you walk into the bathroom finding him and another guy screwing in the shower with someone else's boyfriend. 

Then it turns out they'd been together for weeks while you've spent over a year just trying to figure out how to tell him the way you felt.

As far as Duo goes he was hurt, yes, but he was glad he found out. 

I thought it was kind of interesting watching Heero try to explain himself AND pull his clothes on at the same time with Duo screaming at him.

And because Duo and Heero never spoke to each other after that Duo had a chance to find Hilde who, I might add, is expecting her first kid this March.

Heero doesn't seem all that bad off either. He's with Wufei now? He'd better treat Wufei better than he treated Duo or you.

*           *           *

From: noammo@nanashi.org

To: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Date: November 25th  
  


Flight 267 from Sydney. Should arrive Dec 4th at 3 in the afternoon. Be there to pick me up. Katherine's not coming. We need to talk.

*           *           *

From: blueeyedspaceheart@carebear.net

To: noammo@nanashi.org

Subject:  Re: (no subject)

Date: November 26th

Confirmed


End file.
